A-set Reservations Unknown
Follow A-set on her fun, carefree tour of Tokyo! The destinations were chosen at random, but we are always right behind. Nothing is off-limits. She's going somewhere she's never been before. Immortality. Wouldn't that be a dream? "A-set Reservations Unknown" is one/some of A-set's videos released on her Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 5th video in the series, and the 6th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled ぶらり正直あせ散歩の巻【街歩き回】 (Burari shōjiki ase sanpo no maki aruki kai) and in Chinese it is 悠閒誠實賽特兒散步篇【東京觀光】 (Yōuxián chéngshí sài tè ér sànbù piān guānguāng). Summary The video begins with a new introduction from the camerawoman, who introduces the video as "A-set Reservations Unknown," and asking A-set about what new location they'll be visiting in this video. A-set reveals that today they'll be doing a tour of Tokyo, which she has wanted to do for a while. The camerawoman prompts her to begin with her usual introduction. After her intro, A-set introduces their current location, Ikume Shrine. She tells the legend of the mystical fruit located at this shrine known as the Fruit of Immortality, which, as the name suggest, can give immortality to whoever consumes it. A-set seems very gleeful about sharing this fun fact. The next stop is Golden Yokocho, a street filled with various adult-oriented establishments. While wandering around, A-set finds a night bar with the name "Marble", and, believing that this place could be a toy store, begins approaching its entrance out of curiosity. The camerawoman tries to warn her about entering this establishment, but A-set ignores her warning and finds herself inside. There, the Madame of the establishment is seen, which freaks A-set out enough to rush out the door, much to the disdain of the camerawoman. A-set describes the Madame as a "cryptid," which the camerawoman considers a rude statement from her. The next stop is the Harbor Warehouse District located in Ariake. While here, A-set brings up the Fisherman's Wharf located in San Francisco, famous for being a habitat for a special animal. She begins a pop quiz to have her audience guess what animal it is (with a silhouette of the animal featured behind her). After some time, she starts giving hints about the animal, making "Arf, arf" noises, and mimicking them eating sardines. She then reveals the animal as a Sea Lion, and then apologizes if her hint wasn't very good at determining the animal. Moving on to the next location, A-set then explains that the reason she brings it up is because she'll be traveling to San Francisco in the following week, in anticipation of the Game Developers Convention (GDC). She reveals that she'll be holding a Very Special All-Access Convention Report at GDC, so she asks everyone to keep an eye out for her upcoming video. At that point, the camerawoman mentions that she's unsure of what location they're currently at, which looks like a traditional Japanese mansion. Suddenly, a bunch of Men in Black appear around A-set and the camerawoman, so they decide to run away. Back at the Ikume Shrine, a tired A-set comments on how suspicious those people looked to her. Her first idea is that these people may have been a part of NAIXATLOZ, and comments on h0w bAD it would've been if they'd stayed. She begins talking about rumOrz regarding NAiX, suCh as how they sell hUM@n orGanS on the black market and how their buyers are supposed to be snaicitilop yhtlaew and soC!etieS eliTes, and that they're uSᴉnƃ dǝmonᴉɔ ɹitn@ls, od yeht tnetnoc krad eht tuoba gnitnemmoc. }>>/111101111\\# ------------------------------------------------------------------ New Information Learned * A-set has a camerawoman who worked on at least one of her videos. * The Ikume Shrine, and the Fruit of Immortality that it contains. * Golden Yokocho, the bar Marble, and the mama that hosts the bar, whom A-set is afraid of. * The Harbor Warehouse District, located in Ariake. * San Francisco exists in this universe, as well as Fishermen's Wharf and its famous sea lions. * GDC also exists, and A-set plans on traveling to SF to attend. * A traditional Japanese mansion exists somewhere in Tokyo, filled with many men in black. * NAIXATLOZ allegedly sells human organs in the black market. * As A-set begins talking about NAIXATLOZ, the footage begins distorting, as well as switching angles as if there's a camera filming behind her, approaching her. The footage cuts off, leaving dead air for a few seconds until the video is over, omitting A-set's outro. Featured Characters Featured * A-set * A-set's camerawoman * Mama * Men in Black Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Minato District *** Ikume Shrine, Konan District *** Sejima Residence, Azabu District ** Golden Yokocho, Shinjuku District *** Marble ** Harbor Warehouse District, Ariake, Koto District *** Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse (cameo) * California, USA ** San Francisco (mentioned) *** Fisherman's Wharf (mentioned) Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia 's name on the front of the building]] *The description of this video is the only one to not be written in first-person by A-set, but rather in third-person by a separate character. *The Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse makes a small cameo appearance at the Harbor Warehouse District. Its name can be seen in the top-right corner of the screen, next to the "Reservations Unknown" logo. *Hidden in the frames of the corrupted scenes, the numbers 111101111 can be seen twice. **111101111 can be converted into 495 in decimal. When sorting each number to a letter on the alphabet, it can spell the word "DIE". **111101111 in binary gives you the ÷ division symbol. **Both answers were most likely foreshadowing A-set's death via her body being divided by the waist in the video rw nw prt m hrw. *After the release of the following video, 6, the thumbnails for these videos changed to more distorted versions, with A-set having purple eyes. **Due to an internal glitch within YouTube, the thumbnails for these videos were in constant fluctuation for around a week or so from the change, sometimes appearing as the original thumbnail and other times appearing as the altered version. This arguably added to the supernatural and suspenseful factors of the video series.